Revenge Gained Innocence Lost (Extended version with alternate ending)
by Wolflover007
Summary: This is a extended version of "Revenge Gained Innocence Lost" with a new ending. The same crime happens in both versions but how the situation is handled is different. Jane and Hope are in this version but are not in the original one. Both versions are stand alones and shouldn't be thought of as a series or parts.


**Hey everyone. I decided to write an alternate ending version to "Revenge Gained and Innocence lost." This is the same story but has a different ending. This new ending is much longer and darker.**

** I also decided to have lyrics at the end. Guess the song in the reviews.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS DONT READ IT. IT WILL_ NOT _BE REMOVED. I GAVE YOU A WARNING BELOW SO PLEASE STOP WITH THE HATE.**

**NOT FOR THE EASILY OFFENDED/FAINT OF HEART.**

**I AM NOT TRYING TO OFFEND ANYONE. I AM JUST EXPLORING A DARK REALITY.**

**WARNINGS/TRIGGERS: PHYSICAL ABUSE, RAPE, OCC (VERY), MAJOR DEATH (SUICIDE). PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY THESE. THIS STORY IS VERY DARK AND SAD.**

* * *

><p>Maura laid on the couch of her living room. She still had the bottle of bourbon in her hand. It was half way full. She had a horrible day at work and had to do autopsies on 3 teenage women. All of them were from BCU and Maura thought about how easily it could have been Cailin. Sweet innocent Cailin.<p>

She sighed and drank more booze. She knew it was wrong but had to escape tonight. She drank right from the bottle. She figured she should get up and do something. She got up and went to her workout room.

* * *

><p>Cailin entered Maura's house and threw her stuff down. She was on high alert with the police being at the campus for the past two weeks. She plopped on the couch and saw the booze. She didn't drink but knew Maura did to escape her memories. She remembered the awful things that she told Maura. She remembered how Maura cried when she confessed to Hope. How unaccepting she was. She hated Maura but doesn't anymore.<p>

Her mother was a different story. She remembered Maura coming over and talking to Hope. She explained that she was going to give up the chase and that she never meant to cause the pain. Hope wouldn't talk to her and Maura asked if it was because Paddy was her father. Hope said it was and that Maura was evil and a painful memory. Hope said that was all Maura would be to her. Hope hated Maura and told Maura to die then kicked her out of her house and out of her life. She didn't even visit Maura in the hospital after Maura saved Cailin's life. Maura said nothing about it though.

Cailin called out to Maura and heard no response but a loud grunt. She went upstairs and opened the door.

* * *

><p>Maura stood in a sports bra and shorts. She had no shoes on and was punching the large punching bag she had installed in her yoga room. Her punches were slow due to her intoxication.<p>

"Why?" jab. "Why?" jab. "Why keep her but abandon me?" punch. "What is different?" punch. "What is it? Why keep Cailin?"

Maura punched the bag so hard her hand was bleeding but she didn't care. Cailin couldn't stand to see her sister in pain and started walking to her. Maura kept punching the bag. Her body was getting worn out so she threw herself at the bag.

Cailin stood behind her and tried to get her attention. Maura ignored her. Cailin stepped in front of her just as Maura threw herself again.

"Uff." Cailin grunted as she and Maura landed on the ground. Maura held herself up on shaky arms and saw the younger woman under her. She growled as an anger boiled through her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! " She screamed at the girl.

"Well…." Cailin began until Maura punched her in the face. She was confused but kept her mouth shut.

"Why did she choose you? What makes you special?"

"I don't know Maura."

"Is it because you're not evil? Are you the perfect daughter I could never be? Is it because you have good blood?"

"Maura you're not evil."

"Why did she say that? And yes I am. I'll show you how evil I am."

Maura pinned her weaker sister and ripped her shirt off. Cailin was suddenly exposed and went to scream but Maura hit her in the face repeatedly.

"Maura please you're drunk."

"Shut up bitch." Maura said while undressing her. Cailin tried to fight but each time Maura hit her.

"Let's see how pure you are." Maura said while rubbing Cailin's groan.

"Maura please stop."

"Mmm. So scared. So warm and soft. Mmm that's it weakling. All my life I wanted to know but she doesn't give a fuck about me. What makes you different? Why does she care about you?"

* * *

><p>Cailin didn't answer and Maura continued to rub her. Maura growled and put her hand under Cailin's underwear. Cailin tried to gasp in protest but Maura's other hand went around her throat. Maura played with Cailin a bit but then went in. She wasn't gentle either.<p>

She smirked when she felt Cailin break open for her. That small piece of skin doing nothing to prevent Maura's strong fingers from entering. Cailin cried and Maura felt blood on her fingers. She wanted Cailin to suffer physically just as she had suffered emotionally. She gave Cailin a moment to recover.

"Be a good girl and whimper but if you scream I'll hurt you." Maura said and then squeezed Cailin's neck for emphasis. Cailin immediately whimpered and bit her lip to keep from screaming in pain as Maura began.

Maura smirked and groaned. As a doctor she knew how to make this painless but that also meant she knew how to make it painful. She rammed her fingers in and out of the poor girl and felt pleased that Cailin was in pain just like she was after the things that Cailin and Hope said to her.

She positioned herself on Cailin's thigh and ground against it. She groaned in both the physical pleasure and the sadistic pleasure in making Cailin know her pain. In the smallest part of her brain she knew this was wrong but the dark and drunk parts of her brain were pleased for Maura was finally getting revenge for some unspoken offense that she couldn't quite comprehend.

For a while the only sounds heard were Maura's groans of bliss and Cailin's whispers of pain. Cailin had stopped resisting even though it was painful. For even drunk Maura was stronger than she was and she didn't want Maura to hit her again. Maura had taken her hand off her throat and wrapped it around her back. She whisper sweet things into Cailin's ear and Cailin grew confused.

Maura growled and moaned as she fell over the edge. She rubbed Cailin's clit wanting to take Cailin with her. It worked, Cailin tightened around Maura's fingers and let out a sad yet relieved moan. She was surprised that the pleasure still came to her despite the circumstances. Afterward Maura pulled out of her gently.

* * *

><p>Cailin thrashed although her body was boneless. She must have awoken Maura for her sister pinned her down. Maura blinked at her as though to clear her mind. She realized what she had done and released Cailin. Maura grabbed Cailin and walked her to another room. Cailin sat in a chair completely nude and Maura handed Cailin her phone.<p>

"You call Hope and tell her what happened. Tell her to come pick you up. NOW DAMNIT!" Maura yelled her voice faltering as she realized what she'd done.

Maura left the room and Cailin called.

"Maura? What the fuck do you want I thought I made it clear not to call me." Hope's voice asked. Cailin cringed because this was her mother's response anytime Maura called. She heard a smash from somewhere throughout the house.

"No mom it's Cailin. I'm at Maura's house. Could you come get me, Maura...she hurt me."

"Oh my god! are you ok? I told to leave us alone."

"Mom. I'm ok. Just come here." Cailin said and hung up.

* * *

><p>Cailin entered the living room to see that Maura was gone. The smash must have come from the now broken bottle of booze that Maura threw against the door. She saw that her torn clothes were moved from the workout room to the couch. Cailin dressed and called out for Maura. When she didn't get a reponse she went to the window and saw that Maura's car was gone. She knew Maura was drunk and briefly considered calling the cops but didn't.<p>

She turned from the window and saw the "message" Maura left her on the wall. Just like some horror movie shit, on the wall written in blood were the the words, "Monster, My Fault and Evil." Cailin gasped and cried for her sister was truly that evil thing Hope saw her as but there was still some good in Maura. Cailin knew that and cried deeply.

* * *

><p>Hope arrived at Maura's house ten minutes later. When she entered she saw Cailin sitting and crying. She held Cailin and saw the bruises on her face.<p>

"Cailin, I thought you were hurt, thank goodness your ok." She said helping Cailin stand.

"Did Maura do this? did she hit you baby?" Hope asked. Cailin simply nodded. They went to the car when Hope noticed something was wrong.

"Sweetie are you OK? we'll go to the ER for the bruises." They got in the car and headed to the ER.

"Mom, are people born evil? I mean what makes me special?"

"Lots of things dear but yes if someone has evil blood in them than they are evil."

"And Paddy is the evil one?"

"Where are you going with this?"

"Nothing."

They drove in silence until they got to the ER.

* * *

><p>The doctor examined Cailin. Cailin lay bare like she was with Maura. She tried to hold in how scared she was but it failed. The doctor was examining the bruises on her abdomen and was trailing his hand down when she snapped.<p>

"Maura! Stop, please not there. Please I'll do anything just don't rape me again! Please!" Cailin screamed and thrashed. The doctors tried to hold her down and eventually sedated her.

"She's out Ms. Martin. Did you hear it too?"

"Yes I heard it. Excuse me." She said and then left the room to call BPD.

"Yes? Get Detective Rizzoli please."

* * *

><p>"Rizzoli." Jane answered her phone.<p>

"Detective, it's Dr. Martin."

"Hope what the fuck do you want? You hurt Maura with that ungrateful daughter of yours."

Hope faltered for a moment but held her ground. "Detective please come to the hospital. It's about Maura."

"Is Maura hurt?"

_She will be._ Hope thought. "Just come." Hope said for she knew if she told Jane the truth that Jane wouldn't come.

* * *

><p>Jane stormed into the ER. Hope waited out for her and met her in the waiting room. Jane looked around but didn't see Maura. She was confused and Hope said to follow her. Once they arrived at the room Jane grew fearful that Maura was hurt. Jane opened the door to Cailin. She looked for Maura thinking she would need to be comforted but didn't see her.<p>

"Hope what is this about? I thought you said this was about Maura!"

"Shh. don't say that name."

"What why not? Maura is your daughter isn't she? or did you forget that?"

"Maura?" Cailin said weakly as she came out of sedation. Jane walked to Cailin to see her bruises. The blanket covered the rest of her body but Jane knew she was probably injured.

"Do you know where she went?" Jane asked the girl.

"Away."

"What?"

"Maura got in her car and drove away." Jane got on the bed and rubbed Cailin's leg from on top the blanket. Cailin snapped again.

"No! Maura please stop. Leave me alone." Cailin said as she thrashed. Jane was confused. Cailin cried again and Jane got off the bed.

"Why did Maura run away?"

"She...She hurt me..."

"How did she hurt you?"

Cailin looked at her mom who said nothing. Hope wanted to tell Jane the truth but knew that Cailin would hate her for it. Jane wouldn't believe Hope anyway.

"She hit me."

"Is that all she did?"

"Yes."

Jane looked at the child. She didn't have the hives like her sister and mother develop when they lie but she could tell something was off.

"Cailin I've been in this job long enough to know when someone is lying. What else did Maura do?"

"Nothing."

"Cailin." Jane warned. When Cailin said nothing she turned to Hope.

"Ok. I have work to do you to so why don't you tell me what's really going on."

Cailin looked at Hope with a begging look to her eyes. Hope knew Cailin would be mad at her but knew it was better this way.

"Ok. Detective you want the truth. That no good evil spawn that you call a friend hit and raped my daughter and you don't have the balls to go after her. You'd rather question us than go after a rapist straight from hell itself. You Jane are a really shitty cop. and if she walks free, i'll kill her myself like the fucking rat she is."

Jane said nothing and looked at Cailin.

"Is it true?"

Cailin avoided eye contact and that was enough to say yes. Jane stormed out of the ER and into her car.

* * *

><p>In her car Jane contacted BPD to tell them to find Maura. She drove to Maura's house to start there. She couldn't comprehend it. Maura, sweet kind but abused Maura raped her own sister. She entered Maura's house to see the bottle of booze in the corner and the writing on the wall. She couldn't comprehend it and was about to call Korsak when her phone went off.<p>

"Rizzoli. All right."

* * *

><p>A blue prius sat on the outskirts of the city. Korsak ran the plate to show it was Maura's car. Maura was nowhere in sight. Jane arrived on the scene and korsak filled her in.<p>

"We found the car but it's abandoned. Why are we looking for Maura?"

"Just because."

"Jane you got half of BPD looking. Now what is this about?"

"Maura did something awful and we need to find her before she does it again." Korsak bought it and him and Jane headed into the woods. _Damnit Maura_ _where are you? Why did you do this? this can't be true._ Jane thought.

* * *

><p>Maura Isles sat atop one of the beams of the Charles River bridge. She knew this was a cowards way out but deserved to die like Hope had always told her to do. If someone asked why she did it she still couldn't answer why. She could say she was drunk. She could say she was gaining some form of revenge. She could say a lot of things. These would be lies though. One thing she knew was that Cailin's innocence was lost because of Maura. The other thing she knew was that she was that even if she lived Cailin would never forgive her and even if she lived she would still be a monster.<p>

She looked down into the black water. She smiled as she realized that was her escape, her retribution to Cailin. That the only way to plunge the world of the monster was to send it back to hell. She hoped that Cailin would be able to recover from this. She wished that she could go to Cailin and apologize to her, if she did that she would gladly go to jail forever.

But alas that cannot be. For she didn't fear jail or death. She feared not what Hope, Jane and her mother would do to her. She feared that Cailin would have to wake up every day knowing that this animal; this demon was still able to breath the same air that she did. She owed Cailin that much, to not share the same existence as her, to not breath the same air as her and to not have the same moment of time with her.

She had gained revenge and took innocence by raping Cailin and now was giving it back by sending herself to hell forever. She thought of a song she had heard while driving to work one day.

"Monster" she said. She smiled as she jumped off the ledge. The lyrics became louder now.

_I'd give it all to you_  
><em> I offer up my soul<em>  
><em> It's already over, already over now<em>  
><em>Give it all to you<em>  
><em> Letting go of me<em>  
><em> Reaching as I fall<em>

_I know it's already over now  
><em>_Nothing left to lose  
><em>_Loving you again  
><em>_I know it's already over now  
><em>_It's already over now  
><em>_I know it's already over, already over_

* * *

><p><strong>IF YOU OR SOMEONE YOU KNOW HAS BEEN THE VITCIM OF ABUSE (OF ANY KIND, IN THE US) PLEASE CALL THESE NUMBERS (ALL OF THEM ARE OPEN 247):**

**NATIONAL DOMESTIC VIOLENCE HOTLINE: 1-800-799-7233**

**CHILDHELP (National Child Abuse Hotline): 1-800-4-A-CHILD (1-800-422-4453)**

**IF YOU OR SOMEONE YOU KNOW IS CONSIDERING SUICIDE (IN THE US) CALL:**

**NATIONAL SUICIDE PREVENTION HOTLINE: 1-800-273-8255 OR 1-800-273-TALK **

**(THEY TAKE CALLS IF YOU FEEL LIKE YOU ARE IN A CRISIS. EVEN IF YOU ARE NOT CONTEMPLATING SUICIDE AND ARE ALSO OPEN 24/7)**


End file.
